


Forever

by rasputinberries



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Adults, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Life Partners, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Book(s), Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante tells Ari the good news of June 26, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

The 44-year-old Mexican-American man continues typing, focused on the task, when he hears a knocking noise on the walls of his cubicle. "Hey, come in, boss," Ari announces, but the man who comes in isn't his employer. It's his boyfriend of over 25 years, Dante.

The journalist turns around. "What the hell are you doing here, vato?"

The lighter-skinned man is nearly out of breath. "I drove here to tell you."

"You could have called me," Aristotle murmurs.

"It's important, amor," Dante breathes. "I drove here just to tell you, because I wanted to do it in person."

Ari is out of his desk chair and face to face with the other. "Okay...?"

"Do you know about the news yet?"

"Know what?"

Though in his mid-forties, Dante Quintana is as giddy as he was when he met Ari as a teenager. "Well... So, the Supreme Court legalized marriage in all 50 states!"

"What?"

Dante doesn't answer, but tightly wraps his arms around Ari and kisses him. Once he's done, he repeats, "Gay marriage is legal. Everywhere."

"Don't play with me, Dante."

"I'm not playing. It's true."

Ari Mendoza is disbelieving. "Even in Texas?"

"Even in Texas," he nods. "Love wins, Ari."

Finally, the darker man forgets his work and pulls his partner into another embrace. He's smiling, when suddenly Dante lets go.

"Okay, okay," the excited man starts. "I don't know how to do this. Um, Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how we've been together for so long and now finally we can really be together forever and, so, um, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever. I hope it's not too late... I don't even have a ring, this is so ridiculous, but," he drops to one knee, "Aristotle Mendoza, will you- um, marry me?"

The usually stoic writer is just about in tears, from both the news and Dante's proposal, that he finds his heart racing. "Yes," he cheers. "Yes, of course. Forever."


End file.
